


Kismet

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Potions Accident, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Slash, Switching, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late into his twenty-four hour shift at St Mungo's, Draco makes one careless mistake that changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Thank you to [chibitoaster](http://chibitoaster.livejournal.com/) and [alisanne](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/) for feedback and beta.

Draco was twenty-one hours into his twenty-four hour shift at St Mungo's and he was wide awake. 

The experimental stamina potion he was developing was just a few months away from approval, and most of that was simply red tape. Draco knew it would be successful. He'd been trying it on himself for the last two months. 

That his hands shook slightly was a side effect he could ameliorate with the addition of a fair amount of chamomile. He just needed to make sure it didn't put him to sleep. 

The fine line between calm and drowsy was a tricky one to master.

He took a sip of his favourite goji berry tea and got back to the potion he was currently working on—a fertility potion which would also help men with penile dysfunction.

Draco lowered the flame and measured the Epidmedium carefully. He snorted. It wouldn't do to give a man a three hour erection. 

Maybe three separate one hour long ones, though, he thought to himself, imagining just what he'd do with that kind of time. 

Next he added a pinch of Lepidium and a little Angelica, stirring smoothly as the potion turned pale lavender. 

"Perfect," he said to himself, and decanted the potion into phials. He lined them up in the rack at the edge of his work area and sat down to do some paperwork at his desk. 

When he looked up next, Draco realised he'd had his nose buried in parchment for a good three hours. 

Rubbing his eyes, Draco reached for a phial of his stamina potion and swallowed it all at once.

Draco's eyes snapped open, blood rushing through his body, and he looked at the phial in his hand, then back to the cooling rack. The lavender phials were right next to the rose-coloured ones. 

"Damn," he said, throwing the empty phial on the floor and thrilling at the sound it made when it shattered. 

He was sweating all over and his cock was already rock hard. He would just have to Floo home from his office and he could rest there until the symptoms passed. 

Merlin, he hoped a three hour erection was rare. He really didn't want to wank himself raw.

"You still here, Draco?" 

Draco let his head drop to his desk and didn't look up even when the door opened. Of course, it would be Harry Potter. 

They were colleagues of a sort, maybe even friends. That Draco's nights were filled with visions of pale skin and green eyes didn't matter because Harry had never given an indication that he was interested—though he apparently wasn't seeing anyone either.

Now Harry would see him at his worst. Brilliant.

"They said you were working...are you okay?" 

Draco said, "You should leave, Harry."

"I needed to leave these samples. The Minister wants the results yesterday." Harry paused. "I was hoping you might be able to do them now."

Draco sat up and banged his fist on the desk. "The only thing I could possibly do right now is you!"

Harry blinked. "Do... me?"

"Actually," Draco's body felt like it was on fire, every fiber of his being ached with lust, "unless you plan to fuck me over my desk this instant, get out."

He couldn't wait a second longer, his cock was so hard it hurt. Draco shoved his trousers and pants down and wrapped his fist around his length, nearly whimpering at the relief he felt. 

"You're serious," Harry said, but he started to move before he was even done talking. Draco saw him flick his wand toward the door to lock it so he put both hands on the desk to brace himself.

Draco couldn't speak when he felt Harry's hands on his arse, gently kneading the muscle.

"I've thought about this, you know," Harry said, his finger trailing between Draco's cheeks and teasing his hole. "I didn't think it would be like this."

Draco would contemplate just what that meant later, that Harry had imagined them together. But right now he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, his need was so great.

"Hurry up, Potter, or so help me..." Draco gritted out, unable to keep himself from pushing back, trying to get Harry to just fuck him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. 

"Fuck, yes," Draco replied, pushing his chest to the desk and canting his hips.

"I can't say no to that." The next sound Draco heard was of Harry's belt buckle and the rustle of fabric.

Draco felt the effects of the lubrication spell immediately, a sob bubbling up inside him. 

Soon he'd get relief, stretched and filled to overflowing.

Harry moulded himself to Draco's back, sliding his cock down along Draco's perineum.

"You missed." 

"Shhh," Harry said, reaching his hand around for Draco's cock. Harry's hand felt incredible around him, firm and sure, stroking him with purpose as he continued mock-fucking him.

Draco wanted that cock inside him more than anything in the world except one thing.

"Fuck, I need to come, please," Draco begged, unable to stop himself. He thrust into Harry's fist, which tightened around him.

Draco felt Harry's breath hot on his neck. "Then come, Draco."

It only took two more thrusts before Draco was spilling himself all over Harry's hand and his desk. He lay there panting while Harry's free hand caressed his flank soothingly. His other was still lightly stroking Draco.

And he realised he was still completely hard. Not even a little bit soft. He thought he might weep. 

Perhaps he did make a sound because Harry said, "Do you need more?"

"Yes," Draco whispered.

Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his neck but shifted his position and Draco widened his stance as he felt the head of Harry's cock press to his hole.

"Do you need me to fuck you, Draco?" Harry said, sliding in slowly. "Do you need a cock in your arse to be satisfied?"

Draco groaned, finally feeling the burn he'd been waiting for. He gripped the edge of his desk and arched his back, hardly breathing until Harry was fully seated.

Harry gripped his hips and pulled all the way out before pushing back in. 

"Christ, Draco, you feel so good." Harry began rhythmically thrusting and Draco lost himself in the sensation, listening to Harry's heavy breathing and the slap of flesh on flesh. "No idea why we waited this long."

If Draco had any blood left in his brain, he'd have wondered what Harry was babbling about. As it was, all he could say was, "Harder, dammit."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, chuckling, but he took direction well and started slamming into Draco, his cock now rubbing against Draco's prostate with every thrust.

Draco reached for his cock and began stroking himself furiously, desperate to come with Harry still inside him.

With every nerve on fire and sweat dripping down his face, Draco let out a guttural cry as he came for the second time, his balls aching as he spent himself.

Harry groaned behind him and stilled, his cock throbbing as he pulsed his seed inside Draco.

Draco couldn't move. He didn't want to. He only wanted to sleep. He held his cock in his hand and sighed happily when he realised he was only half-hard. That was bearable. 

"That was unexpected."

Leave it to Harry to spoil the moment.

"My apologies." Standing slowly, Draco winced slightly as he reached for his pants and trousers. 

Harry buckled his belt and stepped up to Draco, his face still red with exertion. "I have to admit that I am curious what came over you."

"I was working on a lust potion, if you must know," Draco lied. 

"I see."

Draco's chest felt tight as he watched Harry's face fall. 

"So, er, when will you have those results for Kingsley?" Harry said, distractedly.

"They'll be on the Minister's desk first thing in the morning."

"Great." Harry seemed like he wanted to say something else but rubbed his forehead and said, "See you around, then."

Draco nodded. "I'm sure." He watched Harry walk to the door, tap his wand to unlock it, then step out into the corridor.

Leaning heavily against the edge of his desk, Draco wanted to kick himself. First for taking the wrong potion, but then for lying when he likely could have brought Harry home with him.

Shaking his head, he picked up a stack of files and was reaching for his cloak when the door opened again.

Harry ducked his head into the room and said, "I wanted you to know that I don't regret it. Being with you, I mean."

He didn't wait for a response but simply pulled the door shut again and Draco collapsed into his chair. He reached into the desk drawer and pulled out his hidden flask of whisky. 

"You are an idiot," Draco said to himself then swallowed a mouthful, the alcohol burning as it went down his throat.

***

Draco knew something was wrong when he noticed the mugwort smelled spoiled but he'd only got it a week ago. When he picked up the valerian root and it, too, didn't smell right, however, his heart started to race.

He went to the freezer where he kept ingredients that needed to stay cold, and cringed when he opened the door. The smell of Ashwinder eggs was overpowering even though they were in a sealed container. 

"No." Draco shook his head. It was impossible. He'd assumed the loss of appetite he'd been experiencing was because of his preoccupation with Harry. The fatigue of the last two weeks, perhaps a side effect of changes he'd made to his experimental potion. 

However, the change in his sense of smell—so important to someone who worked with potions—was a sign he couldn't ignore. 

"Pregnant," he whispered. Without even thinking about it, his hand went to his abdomen, which showed no sign of the change he was sure was taking place inside him. 

That also meant there was only one person who could be the other father.

Saint Harry Potter. 

"Bloody hell." Draco raised his hand to Summon his flask and then remembered he shouldn't drink it. He then thought of all the potions he couldn't brew, ingredients he shouldn't handle, parties he couldn't attend once he started to show. 

What would he tell his boss? His mother?

Harry....

Temper getting the best of him, Draco flicked his wand and sent a rack of clean phials to toppling, shattering them on the stone floor.

He wanted to scream and cry and sleep. He walked over the broken glass toward his desk. Maybe he'd have that drink anyway....

"Everything all right in here?" 

_Fuck._ Draco sat down behind his desk and ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine," he replied, looking up to meet Harry's concerned eyes which widened once they saw Draco's face.

"No offence, but you look like shit, Draco." 

Draco reached for the closest object and hurled it, though Harry's reflexes were faster and the bottle of ink deflected and hit the floor instead of him.

"If this is about the other day—" Harry started to say but Draco was in no mood to listen to him babble.

"Yes, it is about that day," Draco said, cutting him off. He could just lie about the whole thing and hide away for the next nine months, but what was the point of that? 

"It seems the potion I imbibed may have had a side effect I hadn't anticipated."

Not strictly the truth, as Draco had taken the fertility potion accidentally, but he had told Harry it was a lust potion. 

"Side effect?" 

Draco sighed. "Though I have not yet confirmed my suspicion, I believe I am pregnant."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Pregnant?"

Draco nodded once.

"And you think it's mine?" Draco glared at him and Harry held up his hands. "Just asking." 

"I can assure you that there are no other potential fathers." Draco scrubbed his hands over his face. Merlin, he was tired. 

Harry was standing behind the chair in front of his desk, looking like he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"For Christ's sake, sit down," Draco said, gesturing toward the empty chair.

"Thanks." Harry sat and ran his finger along the edge of Draco's desk. "But you haven't, er, taken a test yet?"

Draco shook his head. "I'll need to wait at least ten days."

"I see." Harry kept his eyes on Draco, but Draco was having a hard time meeting them. Harry was too open and honest with his emotions and Draco was afraid of what he'd see there. "And you'll keep the baby or—"

That got Draco's attention though. "He is my flesh and blood, Potter, so yes, I'll keep him."

"Or her," Harry added. 

"Yes, or her."

They sat in stony silence for several minutes, Harry occasionally cracking his knuckles like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I assume you—"

"Look, Draco—"

They looked at each other and Harry laughed lightly. "Go on."

"No, you first." Draco sat back in his chair.

Harry ran a hand through his hair—Draco hoped their child never developed the habit—and then leaned forward.

"What I said that day was true." He let out a hint of a smile. "I have imagined being with you. I think I would have put things in a different order. Maybe a date first, then sex, and then a child, but sometimes things happen for a reason." 

"You want a relationship?" Draco asked, making sure he understood Harry clearly, though his heart was pounding, already having interpreted the words as it saw fit. "Not just some sort of shared custody?"

"I'd like to try." He shrugged. "If you're interested, that is."

"If I'm not pregnant, what then?" 

Harry smiled again. "Then we can have can at least have a nice supper together before you come back to mine for the night."

Draco's head was spinning, everything was happening so fast and he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. 

"I'll let you know when I get the results."

Harry swallowed visibly, his smile disappearing, then stood. "If you need anything...."

"I'm fine." 

"If you're sure." Harry turned and left and Draco sank back into his chair. He'd know for sure if he was pregnant soon enough. He had plenty of time to think about a baby. Becoming a father. 

Harry.

***

By the time Draco sat staring at the parchment with the results, they were already a forgone conclusion.

Definitely pregnant.   
Three days before, he'd spent the morning quite nauseated only able to stomach tea and plain biscuits. 

Though he had studied about magical pregnancies, he never would have imagined the situation applying to him, so he pulled the books from his shelves to review.

It seemed magical male pregnancies were little different from female ones... except when they were. Sometimes the symptoms were worse. Sometimes non-existent. 

"It depends" wasn't the answer Draco was looking for. 

Many of the restrictions were the same as well. No alcohol or tobacco, and three-quarters of the pain relieving potions were forbidden.

The research into his stamina potion would have to be put on hold as well. He certainly couldn't experiment on himself with a child growing inside him.

 

A wave of nausea hit him and he reached into his pocket for a peppermint, which would either make him feel better or worse. He decided peppermint was the better option than ginger which would give him heartburn if it was the wrong choice. 

How would he ever survive nine months of this? How did anyone? 

As he walked back to his office, Draco thought how strange it was that he felt ridiculously attached to this child who was no bigger than a poppy seed. No matter what happened with Harry, Draco would have a son or daughter to care for. 

He turned the corner and nearly bumped into Harry who was hovering outside his door.

"Sorry," Harry said, reaching out a hand to steady Draco but pulling it back quickly. "I was waiting for you."

"I see." Draco opened his office door and walked inside, Harry close behind. "Did the Minister have another sample he needed analysed?" 

"What?" Harry said, looking confused for a moment. "No, I just remembered you said ten days, so I thought I'd see if you'd had the test yet. I could go with you, if you'd like."

"Very noble of you, but unnecessary." Draco handed Harry the parchment he was holding.

Draco was torn between wanting to turn away and desperate to see Harry's reaction when he saw the results. Curiosity won out, and Draco watched Harry's face closely.

His brow was furrowed, his eyes scanning from left to right as he read, but Draco didn't miss it when a smile broke out across his face, though he looked like he was trying and failing to keep it in check.

Draco tried not to read too much into it. Just because Harry seemed happy didn't have anything to do with Draco, not really. 

Harry must have read the entire parchment twice before looking up, still fighting a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking a step closer. 

Draco stepped back, feeling the need for more distance between them. 

"I'm fine, Harry. Never better." 

That was the moment when his stomach turned and he popped another peppermint sweet into his mouth. 

"Sit down, Draco," Harry said, arm around his back and guiding him toward the chair.

"I said I'm fine," Draco snapped, though he shuddered as he tried to keep from getting sick.

"You aren't, Draco, but it's all right. I've got you." Harry's voice was kind and gentle and it made Draco want to cry.

Bloody hell, he was already falling apart. 

He sat there, trying to breathe, while Harry rubbed a hand up and down his back. 

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked when he felt calm enough. "The entire thing is my fault. You could just walk away."

Harry shook his head. "I could never do that but especially not to you."

"We don't mean anything to each other," Draco pressed on. 

"Not yet," Harry said. "But as I told you the other day, I'd like to try. You're to be the father of my child. That matters to me." Harry looked him straight in the eye when he said, "You matter to me." 

Draco had to laugh. "This is some kind of cosmic irony, you and me thrown together like this." 

"Maybe it's fate." Harry grinned. "So, dinner?"

"Fine. But no seafood." The smell of tuna had sent him to the loo two days before. 

"Fair enough."

***

After four months, Draco's nausea had subsided for the most part, though some smells still set him off. He'd hired an assistant who could handle the more noxious ingredients and would cover for him while he was on paternity leave.

He had also gained half a stone and, while his abdomen was by no means large, there was a marked protrusion from his groin to above his navel. He knew eventually he'd look ridiculous, waddling like a mother duck, but for now his robes were sufficiently concealing. His fitted robes had been altered to accommodate his growing size, but he needed new trousers all together and wasn't sure it was worth bothering. Robes would be best for the duration.

Harry's constant concern for Draco's well-being finally convinced him that Harry really did want the best for the three of them. 

There was only one problem.

Harry's interest in Draco seemed entirely baby-related. They went out to dinner twice a week, occasionally Harry cooked something himself, but Draco couldn't seem to get as much as a chaste kiss out of him. 

Draco wanted more. He was often aroused and a wank in the shower didn't satisfy.

"Do I disgust you?" Draco asked the moment Harry had started chewing.

Harry's eyes bugged out and he coughed. "Sorry, what?" he asked after he'd taken a sip of water and stopped spluttering.

"Do you find me repulsive?" Draco sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about, Draco? We're sitting here having supper together. Why would you say that?"

Draco almost regretted bringing it up as Harry looked confused and slightly hurt, but Draco wanted a fuck.

Or a blowjob. That would work, too. 

"If we're to spend this much time together, be fathers of this child, I can't help but wonder why you've shown no interest in me whatsoever." 

"No interest?" Harry gaped. "I spend all my free time with you. Dinner, shopping, appointments with the mediwizard. I've been thinking about the nursery as well—"

"The nursery?" It was Draco's turn to be wrong footed. Perhaps he'd been avoiding the obvious, but now that Harry said it out loud, he had to address it. "What did you imagine the living arrangements would be once the baby arrives?"

Harry blushed and took a sip of water again. "I have different ideas, really. I could renovate my cottage in Godric's Hollow, you could add a nursery with Wizard space, or we could—" Here he paused, then smiled and shrugged. "—throw all our eggs in one basket."

"Live together," Draco said, flatly. 

"Whatever you find most convenient."

"Well, that brings me back to my original point quite nicely," Draco said, his irritation rising to the surface once more. "Should we have two separate wings? His and his bedrooms? You have shown no interest in me for myself since the day we _fucked_ ," Draco spat. He didn't even realise his hands were shaking until Harry reached across the table and placed his hand over Draco's.

"The potion made you do something you never would have done otherwise." Harry brushed his thumb over the back of Draco's hand as he spoke. "Just because I wanted you, still do, I didn't want to push you into something you didn't want."

Draco took deep breaths to calm himself. "So you would have gone along with being platonic parents if that's what I wanted?"

Harry nodded. "Of course." He then squeezed Draco's hand a little tighter. "Though I might have tried to convince you after the baby arrived."

Draco felt a stirring in his groin, accompanied by a tightness in his chest. "Maybe you should try to convince me now," he said, voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm not sure my methods are mediwizard approved," Harry said, getting up but not letting go of Draco's hand.

Draco stood and stepped closer to Harry until they were eye to eye. "I do believe anything short of dungeon play is safe."

"No manacles?" Harry said, huffing a laugh.

"Not on me, anyway," Draco replied and leaned forward to press his lips to Harry's. Soft and warm and perfect; Draco reached behind his head to deepen the kiss. Harry's hands moved to Draco's hips as they kissed and when he pulled him close, it wasn't their cocks that brushed but their stomachs.

"Sorry," Draco said, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry turned his head and kissed the side of Draco's neck, up to his ear, making Draco shiver. Draco lifted his head and Harry cupped his cheek. 

"I know you said anything was safe, but I would love to take you in my bed rather than over the kitchen table."

As much as Draco thought he might very well enjoy that, his back was telling him that a bed might be best.

"Lead the way," he said.

Harry grinned and kissed him again, then took his hand and tugged. 

They walked down the dimly lit corridor and Harry pushed the door open to his bedroom. Draco had seen it before as Harry had given him the grand tour the first time Draco came over for supper.

They'd had sex before, so it wasn't a big deal. But it was different now. Draco felt like there was spotlight on the bed and could only imagine how he'd look spread-eagled on the duvet. 

"You're thinking too much," Harry said, and Draco realised he was still standing in the doorway. 

Draco shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He shut the bedroom door and turned around to find Harry reaching for him and kissing him again.

"What do you want?" Harry asked when they broke apart, his green eyes wild and bright.

"I want to see you," Draco said before he'd even thought about it. Back in his office, he'd been so desperate that he'd just dropped his trousers and spread his legs, never even getting a look at Harry's cock, let alone the rest of his body. 

While it was no strip tease, Harry took his time pulling his shirt over his head, slowly revealing his stomach and chest. He toed off his shoes before moving his hands to his trousers. 

Draco's cock throbbed as Harry pushed his trousers down and stepped out of them. He held out his arms once he was down to his pants, his erection straining the fabric.

Draco licked his lips and walked up, his hand immediately reaching for Harry's cock, hot and hard beneath the fabric.

Harry moaned, his head falling back a moment, before he looked at Draco again. "God, don't tease me, Draco."

"Take them off, then," Draco said, giving Harry a squeeze.

Harry hooked his thumbs into his pants and pushed them down as well, revealing his length in all its glory.

Mouth practically watering, Draco lowered himself carefully.

"Are you sure—" Harry started to ask.

"Shut it, Harry," Draco said and sucked the head into his mouth.

Harry seemed to be trying not to move so Draco reached for his arse and pulled him forward, swallowing him down.

"Fuck, yes." Harry's hand ran through Draco's hair before cradling his head lightly as Draco bobbed up and down his length. He wanted to make Harry come, wanted to swallow every drop of the bitter fluid that would spill onto his tongue, but there was something he wanted even more.

Pulling off, Draco licked across the head one last time then tried to stand.

"Let me help you," Harry said, taking Draco's arm and helping him up. 

"Thanks."

Draco reached for the clasp at the top of his robes but Harry moved his hands. "Let me."

Holding his breath, Draco felt more and more nervous as Harry undressed him. He would finally see what Draco looked like when not hidden beneath his robes. 

Draco closed his eyes, unwilling to look at Harry's face.

"My God." Harry's voice was barely a whisper and Draco opened his eyes, shocked when Harry reached out and caressed his belly. "That's amazing." Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Before Draco could say anything Harry kissed him, though now he had his hand wrapped around Draco's cock, making Draco groan. He stroked him while they stood kissing until Draco finally pulled back, panting.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I want to fuck you," Draco said.

Harry reached out his hand and a phial of lube flew into it from the bathroom. "Probably best if you stay standing, yeah?"

Harry leaned over the edge of his bed and Draco couldn't keep himself from touching him, his hand running over the firm muscles of his arse.

Pouring some lube over his fingers, Draco reached between those cheeks. "One day I am going to lick your arse until you come," he said, pressing his index finger inside Harry.

Harry looked at him over his shoulder. "I'm going to hold you to that. Now, come on, I want to feel you in me."

Draco slid his finger in and out a couple times but then removed it and poured more lube into his hand to slick his cock.

Sucking in a breath, he moved closer and pushed the head of his cock to Harry's hole.

Tight and hot and slick, Draco thought he might come before he made it all the way inside, but Harry pushed back against him and he slid all the way in.

"Damn but you're tight, Harry," Draco said, his cock squeezed in the vice-like grip of Harry's arse. 

"Move, Draco," Harry begged, rocking forward and back. "Please."

Draco gripped Harry's hips and snapped forward hard and they both moaned allowed. 

Harry was meeting Draco's every thrust enthusiastically and Draco wondered whether he usually topped or bottomed. He had certainly known what he was doing when he fucked Draco. 

He looked down, slightly disappointed he couldn't really see his cock disappearing into Harry's arse because of his belly. 

Hopefully, after the baby came, he'd have many more opportunities.

He moved faster, plunged in deeper, his balls aching with need.

"Can't last," he said, panting. "Need to come."

He watched Harry reach beneath himself and wrap his hand around his cock, stroking himself frantically. 

"Fuck, Draco," Harry said, then groaned, his arse clenching and releasing as he came into his fist. Draco slammed in and came with a shout, pulsing deep inside Harry. He collapsed against Harry's back, breathing heavily.

"Feeling okay?" Harry asked, a note of concern in his voice.

Draco was loath to move but when his softened cock slipped free of Harry's arse, he straightened up and stepped back.

Harry stood up straight and turned around.

"That was brilliant," he said, then leaned forward to kiss Draco. "Now, would you rather bed or supper?"

Draco's body was at war. He wanted to sleep but he also wanted to eat. He yawned and Harry chuckled. 

"Bed it is." Harry pointed his wand at the bed, cleaning it, then turned the sheets back. 

"Weird to be getting into your bed," Draco murmured, climbing in and pulling the duvet up to his chest.

Harry leaned over him after he settled in. "You'd better get used to it." He then kissed Draco softly. 

Draco gripped his wrist before he could move away. "Would this have happened between us if it wasn't for the baby?"

"I'd like to think so."

Harry walked into the bathroom and came back with two glasses of water. One he set on the bedside table next to Draco and the other he set on his side before he got in bed.

Draco rolled away from Harry. "It's better if I sleep on my left side according to the mediwizard."

Harry shifted behind him, pressing his chest to Draco's back. He wrapped an arm around Draco, his hand settling on his belly.

"All right?"

Draco put his hand over Harry's and squeezed. "It will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Information about pregnancy as well as the various herbs mentioned in the fic come from theses websites as well as some personal experience: [fertility herbs](http://natural-fertility-info.com/fertility-herbs), [natural remedies for morning sickness](http://www.babycentre.co.uk/a549314/morning-sickness-natural-remedies), and [herbs for sexual stamina](https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20100127151326AAojSKH). Of course, every pregnancy is a bit different so YMMV.


End file.
